Twisted Wonderland
by umbreonblue
Summary: Sometimes, all it takes is a crazy weird dream to let you fall in love with a person... maybe even two.


Hoshitani wakes up in an unfamiliar place. The last thing he remembers is chasing a rabbit that stole his homework, he fell into a hole as he gave chase, but after that... Frowning, he gets up, and looks around.

He's in a luxurious room. Looking into a mirror, he sees himself in a green dress with lace, and a pair of dog ears and tail. Looking out the window, he sees a spectacular view of grassy hills and blue sky, not a building in sight.

 ***Knock knock***

"I'm coming in! Excuse me." Kuga, with wolf ears a and tail, in a butler outfit, enters the room. "Kuga?! What's going on?" Hoshitani asks. "You had a nasty fall, but it seems you're alright. As far as explanations go... you need to get to the ceremony. I'll explain later, my Princess," Kuga says hastily.

Hoshitani's eyes widened, " **Princess**?" Kuga takes his hand, dragging him out the room, "C'mon. We don't have much time." Dragging Hoshitani through the halls, Kuga opens pair of doors, leading right into a grand ballroom, full of guests.

Looking around, Hoshitani notices that Team Hiragi, Team Otori, the Kao Kai, Otori, and even Haruto are here.

Kuga then starts the ceremony. "Ahem. We are all gathered here today to celebrate the return of our Princess after two long years, and crown him ruler of Stardust Kingdom." Everyone clapped as Hoshitani smiles, _'What the **heck** is going on?! Me, a ruler of a kingdom? If this is a dream, I want to wake up!'_

Kuga beckons him, "Hoshitani, come over here." Hoshitani obeys, letting Kuga put a tiara on his head. Everyone applauds.

"Now then. It's time to dance," Kuga announces as he grabs Hoshitani's hand and drags into a dance.

Hoshitani whispers, "What the heck is going on?" Sighing, Kuga replies, "You're the lost Princess of Stardust Kingdom. Right now, this kingdom as well as others are in peril. Only you have the power to fix it." "What power?" Kuga smiles, "The power to heal the hearts of others, but since you're disconnected to this world, your power is unstable." Hoshitani looks at him with determination, "I want to help, but how?"

"Connecting you to this world will be easy, but you need a Partner to help stabilize your power." "Partner?" Kuga nods, "Yes. You must choose a Partner from among the guests, and maybe marry them." " **M-marry**? I... don't know about marriage..." Chuckling, Kuga replies, "It's OK. You just need to have passion, and your power will work." Hoshitani smiles at that.

Then, they switch partners, this time, Toraishi with tiger ears and tail, in tiger print.

"Princess...if you choose me, I'll show you a good time in bed," he whispers as he licks Hoshitani's ear lobe. Hoshitani shivers in response, Toraishi smirking.

Changing partners again, Hoshitani dances with Nayuki, who has rabbit ears. "Ah! You're the rabbit from earlier!" "Sorry, Princess. It was the only way to get you to come here." Hoshitani smiles, "It's OK. As long as you return the papers." "Hai! And... you don't have to choose a partner right away. Take your time." "OK!"

Changing partners once again, Hoshitani dances with Hiragi, who is wearing a blue suit with spirit bear ears and tail. Hoshitani blinks at him, Hiragi just dragging him along. Hiragi kisses his forehead unexpectedly, saying, "We need your power. You better not mess this up." Hoshitani nods, blushing slightly.

Deciding to take a break, Hoshitani looks around. He sees Tatsumi with dragon horns dancing with Sawatari who has monkey features. _'They really do look like a princess and knight couple.'_ Next to them was Inumine the loud Shumai-Inu dancing with Ugawa who has pink rabbit features compared to Nayuki's yellow. Speaking of Nayuki, he's dancing with Kuga.

Then, he sees Sazanami the big horned sheep(?) dancing with Yuzuriha the mouse. _'They look good together.'_

Feeling a glare on himself, Hoshitani turns to see Akatsuki the fox, upset about Hiragi kissing him. Then, Akatsuki turns to Hiragi, a slight blush on his face. Sweat-dropping, Hoshitani understood his feelings immediately.

As he hears arguing, Hoshitani sees Tengenji the cat and Tsukigami the penguin bickering like usual. Shaking his head, _'Even in a different world, some things never change.'_

Then, he feels a tap on his shoulder, turning to see Haruto the penguin in a blue suit, offering his hand. "May I have this dance?" Hoshitani takes it, "Sure."

As they dance, Haruto asks, "Are you enjoying yourself?" "Yeah!" Haruto smiles, "That's good... You know, if you choose me, I'd take good care of you. I am a **King** after all." Hoshitani smiles, "I don't doubt that." Haruto kisses his cheek, causing Hoshitani to blush. "Take your time. There's no rush. Just... choose wisely." Hoshitani nods, blush still on him.

As they switch partners for the final dance of the night, Hoshitani sees Otori in his usual black and burgundy suit, with black bear ears and tail, smiling at him. Hoshitani can't help but smile back. "You having fun?" "Yeah!" "I wouldn't mind if you choose me but, ... I'm not worthy of you. Even so, I'll protect you with my life." Hoshitani stared at him, shocked. "Why...?" Otori smiles, "Because, you're worth it. Both you and your smile." Otori pecks him on the cheek, nose, and lips. Then, he leans in and whispers, "Just a warning. I... can be quite _**wild**_ in bed." Hoshitani blushes a bright red. Pulling back, Otori smirks, _'Nice reaction.'_

Then, everyone went to their guest rooms, Kuga escorting Hoshitani to his.

Once Kuga closed the door, Hoshitani flopped onto the bed, exhausted. After helping Hoshitani with the zipper on his dress, Kuga leaves some clothes on the dresser, wishing his Princess a goodnight as he leaves. Hoshitani groans in response, thinking about his potential partner.

 _'Toraishi's a pervert, Kuga has Nayuki, Hiragi... would be trouble since Akatsuki's easily jealous. Haruto's a good pick but... Otori's willing to risk his **life** for me. He thinks he's unworthy of me, but... I'm **unworthy** of him. I admire them both, but I just can't decide right now!'_ Sighing, Hoshitani slowly falls asleep, _' **Man** , these beds are comfortable.'_

Xxx

The next morning, Hoshitani wakes up to Nayuki in his room. "Mm?" "Ah. Sorry to wake you, Princess. I'm just returning these papers to you." Hoshitani yawns, "OK. Just leave them on the dresser." Nayuki obeys, closing the door behind him.

"Princess, time for breakfast!" Kuga calls from behind the door. "Hai!" Stretching, Hoshitani gets dressed. Looking in the mirror, he sees himself in a simple green dress. Opening the door, Kuga leads him to the dinning room.

Once there, there was a spread of food. Hoshitani, perking up, grabs a plate and eats his fill. The guests too.

After they were done, Kuga asks, "Have you decided on a partner yet?" Hoshitani blushes slightly, "I've narrowed it down to two people, but I can't decide between them." The guests are wide eyed, hoping. Kuga nods, "I see... Then, can you tell us who?" Sliding down in his seat, trying to hide, Hoshitani answers, "Haruto and Otori."

Both blink then smile. All of the other guests were a bit miffed. Especially Toraishi. Hoshitani whispers to Kuga about what Toraishi said to him last night, causing Kuga to hit him. " **Ow**! Shuu, what was that for?" Kuga replies darkly, "For flirting with the Princess."

Almost all of the guests leave, wish the Princess good luck. Haruto and Otori remained.

"You can't decide between us?" Haruto asks. Hoshitani nods. "Why can't you decide between us?" Otori asks. Hoshitani answers, "I admire you both. You're beautiful, willing to take care of me, and protect me. You're both a perfect match for me, but I can only choose one." Haruto and Otori look to each other, nod, and smile. "Well...no one said anything about having _two_ partners," Haruto points out. Otori nods, "Yeah. If there's _two_ , it's _twice_ the power." Hoshitani perks up, "Can I really have you... **both**?" Haruto and Otori nod, "Why not?" Hoshitani smiles and hugs them both.

"I think that's a good idea," Kuga steps in. "Kuga!" "Now, Princess. It's time to connect you to this world." Hoshitani nods, following Kuga, Haruto and Otori right behind.

Hoshitani stands in the middle of a magic circle by Kuga's instructions. "Repeat after me," he says before muttering a spell, Hoshitani repeating his words. The circle emitting power, glowing. When the spell was finished, Hoshitani gets a headache, holding his head in his hands, before collapsing, Haruto and Otori catching him.

Xxx

When Hoshitani wakes up in bed, he smiles as he sees Haruto and Otori by his side. "Don't get up yet. The spell took a lot out of you," Haruto says as rubs his cheek with his fingers. Hoshitani just nods, leaning into the touch. Otori says as he rubs his head, messing up his hair, "We should get going. We'll see you tomorrow."

As they were about to leave, Hoshitani grabs their hands, "Stay." Blinking, they both smile at their possessive and demanding Princess. "Otori, can you stay here? I have business to take care of back home. I should be back by tomorrow," Haruto asks. Otori replies, "Sure." They give Haruto a goodbye kiss before he leaves.

Hoshitani, still holding Otori's hand, puts it on his head, "Pet me until I fall asleep." Otori laughs, "OK!" As Otori pets him, Hoshitani quickly falls asleep. Smiling, Otori kisses him on the lips before getting into bed with him, putting an arm around him as he falls asleep too.

Xxx

The next morning, the two in bed wake up to find Haruto in bed with them, a strong arm around the both of them. Smiling, they give Haruto a welcome back kiss, then fall back asleep, cuddling each other.

Xxx

When Hoshitani woke up again, he realizes that it was all a **dream**. Sighing, he looks around, seeing that Team Otori, Team Hiragi, the Kao Kai, Otori, and even Haruto were having a picnic in the park, having fun while he slept under a tree. Smiling, he thinks about the dream that he's somewhat relieved was only a dream but longing for it to continue at the same time. Just thinking about Otori and Haruto as his _Partners_ made him blush. This didn't go unnoticed.

"Ah. Look who's finally awake. Did you have a nice dream?" Otori asks playfully. Hoshitani smiles, "Yeah. I had such a weird dream." "Oh? Would you tell us about it?" Haruto asks curiously.

Hoshitani tells them about the dream, if with a slight blush. Blinking, they both smile awkwardly, "Well...that certainly **is** a weird dream," Haruto says. " _Partners_ , huh..." Otori says.

They both looked at each other, then smile. "Would you like that dream to come true, **Princess**?" Otori whispers in his ear. " **Eh**? Um..." Hoshitani blushes. "Don't worry, we'll be gentle," Haruto whispers, tracing his cheek with his finger. Hoshitani nods despite the embarrassment, blushing like crazy. Smiling, both of them kiss his cheek, one for each of them, Hoshitani thinking to himself, _'What the **heck** have I done?! Mou! I know I **wanted** this, but... **They're so embarrassing**!'_ Hoshitani smiles, hugging them both, _'Even so, **I love them**.'_


End file.
